Hope
by SetsunaAesSedai
Summary: SM and some YYHWK... so far. A new enemy, and surprising allies. Wiseman's back! What's he really up to this time?
1. Hope

don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Please no flames. I don't know where I came up with this. I was just playing on the computer and I came up with the idea. I'm not too sure if I should make this into a series, so tell me what you think. I might make this with a crossover. The ones I am thinking of are; Gundum Wing, YuYu Hakusho (although I don't know how I would do it), or something else. Maybe Weiss Kruez. Not too sure. Anyway, tell me what you think. Although, I may have to warn you. I'll only do it with ones that I know in order for me to get all of the characters right.

* * *

'I just wanted to be a normal teenager. I was a normal teenager... once. Then one day I stopped some kids who were picking on a poor cat. Everything changed after that. I didn't know that the cat would give me a special compact. I didn't know there were other people like me who were reborn on Earth after I did find out. Even through all of this, I always find myself thinking about old times. And then I wonder... are there other people like me that we don't even know about. I'm sure there are. How many scouts are there?' Serena opened her eyes slowly. 'Is it my time to die?' she wondered. She looked over at the other scouts who were unconsience. 'No. They wouldn't like that.' She started to cry. 'Why am I always thinking of other people?' She metally screamed.  
  
"Chibi."  
  
Serena forced herself up.  
  
"Chibi."  
  
She looked around for the voice.  
  
"Chibi."  
  
Serena found the voice. A little girl with red hair, resembeling Rini's style, stood infront of her.  
  
"Chibi."  
  
Serena smiled. "Chibi Chibi? What are you doing here."  
  
The little girl turned her head to one side. "Chibi Chibi? Chibi Chibi!!!" The little girl, Chibi Chibi laughed.  
  
'No. I still have the people I love to protect.' She smiled at the little girl. 'I may not be an ordinary teenager, but no one ever made a law stating I had to be.'

* * *

A woman watched from the shadows. "There is still hope," she whispered. "Queen Serenity, there is still hope. Our hope was born inside your daughter... your heir to the throne. And it still lives on."

* * *

Oooohh. Suspence. Who's the woman? I don't know. :/ That's kinda bad isn't it since I'm the writer................. j/k. I know who she is. Do you?...... probably not. 


	2. Meetings

Okay. I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. So there. I do appeciate the people though that do own them. They are great series.  
  
And I've combinded this story "Hope" with my other story "Time Distance." It gives me somewhere to go and I think that both stories fit in perfectly together. Hehe. Enjoy.

* * *

"We've come a long way and we won't stop now. Not even if we go into another dimention. We won't stop now. We won't slow down. We'll keep living on. Forever." Yusuke

* * *

Meetings  
---------  
Botan danced around happily. "Oh Koenma. That would be just wonderful. I'm sure the boys would love to go into another dimention and meet all different people."  
  
Koenma shook his head. He wasn't too sure.   
  
"What's wrong sir? Did I do anything?"  
  
Koenma shook his head again. "No Botan not you. Once you go through, you understand, you won't be able to come back. At least, to this dimention. You'll be leaving everything behind. You can still come back to the Spirit World, but Yusuke and the others won't be able to go home."  
  
Botan nodded. "I understand sir."  
  
"Good. Now go ask them." Koenma prayed that they would say yes.

* * *

Kurama looked at the light. 'Turn green,' he thought. He wished he was driving, but noooo Hiei had to drive today. He looked at all of the people going in and out of the stores along the street. He noticed that there may have been as many men in the throng as women. 'Strange. Women usually shop more.' Although, they had their buisness and he had his. It was none of his affair about what they were up to.  
  
"Annoying," Hiei said suddenly.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "What?"  
  
Hiei motioned to a tall brunnet as he prepared to move because the light would surely turn green any second. "That girl. She's annoying as...." His voice trailed off as he drove the car.  
  
Kurama settled himself against the car-seat and leaned on the window ledge, letting the wind pass through most of his hair. "It will be nice here, I think. Although, Botan wouldn't tell us why we had to come here."  
  
Hiei nodded. "An alternate universe for no apparent reason." He parked the car by a nice resturaunt. "Here."

* * *

This was where they were to meet the others for lunch. The Case del Tiardo --- whatever that meant.  
  
The two walked into the resturaunt.   
  
Kurama immediatly noticed three women sitting at a booth. One had long, dark hair and was facing him. One had short, blond hair, and the other had long, wavy aquamarine hair that went down to her shoulders; both had their backs turned to them. Then he saw Botan and Yuske and walked towards them. He passed the booth that the three women were seated in. 'The blue-haired girl is pretty.' He noticed Hiei right by his side when they reached their friends.  
  
"Well, well. You two are certainly early. How's it going? Do you like the place?" That was the usual Botan. Kurama hadn't expected anything less.  
  
"It's nice," Hiei said as he sat down. "If you like crowds."  
  
Botan had been all smiles until Hiei had said the "if." Now she was frowning. "Oh come on. It's not all that bad really, Hiei."  
  
Kurama nodded. "It's just not our style." He had said "our" style on purpose.  
  
Hiei gave him a slight grin. Then his attention was obviously diverted nearer to the front of the resturaunt. "Be right back." He slid out of the booth quickly.  
  
Kurama saw what he was heading for and joined his friend.  
  
The three women who he had seen earlier were having a heated argument with a man. A girl with strange looking pigtails was kind of hiding behind the blond-haired women.  
  
"Haruka this has absolutely nothing to do with you." The man said.  
  
The woman who was obviously Haruka, shook her head. "This has everything to do with us. She has everything to do with us."  
  
Kurama realized she was talking about the girl hiding behind her.   
  
"Darien, why don't you leave." Hiei glared at the man.  
  
Kurama saw the dark-haired woman relax a little.   
  
"Michiru, talk to her! Make her see some sence. Setsuna-"  
  
"Unless you want to die, I suggest you leave," the blue-haired girl said suddenly, in a dark voice. "Otherwise, it can be arranged."  
  
He saw Hiei grin. "Setsuna, would you like me to get him out of here."  
  
Kurama now knew who the women were. The blue-haired girl was Michiru, and the dark-haired was Setsuna.  
  
Haruka cracked her nuckles. "Either you leave us alone; you leave Serena alone, or Hiei and I will kick your butt from here to the south pole."  
  
The girl, Serena, giggled as Darien stalked out of the room. "You three were great." She turned to Kurama and Hiei. "And you too, of course."  
  
Kurama noticed that she had nice, blue eyes.  
  
"Hiei, I don't think you've introduced us to your friend." Michiru's voice was nice and sweet. Like a melody of the ocean.  
  
"Kurama," Kurama said. He lightly bowed his head.  
  
Haruka sighed, looking at where the man had left. "Geeshe. I didn't think he would leave this time. Maybe you should get a thing from the police that says he can't come near you, Serena. I think we all should. The stupid man. Cheating on you like that and then expect to be forgiven. The Pig."  
  
Setsuna nodded. She turned to Kurama, smiling. "Well, you probably know us by now?"   
  
Kurama nodded. "Backwards." He didn't feel out of place near them. It was weird. He liked her eyes though. Setsuna, Michiru, and Serena had nice eyes.   
  
Serena giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, who's up for something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
Haruka gave her a plain look. "We just ate. Come to think of it, you just ate." She gave the girl a worried/freaked out type of look.  
  
Serena nodded. "I know. But I'm still hungry."  
  
"You always are, Serena," Michiru said sweetly.  
  
Botan walked up to them. "Say... Hiei... Kurama... you two made friends."  
  
"Girls, this is Botan," Hiei said.   
  
Michiru smiled, and then she introduced the herself and the three other women.   
  
Serena's grin became bigger. "Here comes Mina!"  
  
Kurama looked at the entrance of the place they were in. A girl with blond hair, with was tied up with a big red bow walked in.   
  
"Hey girls!" She walked over to them. Then frowned, when she saw Hiei.   
  
Kurama realized he had probably met Serena and her friends before, and obviously some of them didn't like him. "Hello," Kurama said, breaking the ice.  
  
Mina gave him a nice wide smile. "Mina's the name. You?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Mina shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Kurama."

* * *

10 days later...  
  
Kurama had probably met everyone possible. At least, out of Serena's friends. They had introduced him to EVERYONE they knew. Botan was more than happy with the people Kurama and Hiei knew. He had expected none less from her though. 'Why do I keep thinking about Serena?' It was true. The girl was pretty, yet not his type.   
  
"Are you ready, Kurama?"  
  
He glanced over at Hiei. Then he rose from the couch and went and put on his jacket. They were going to watch Haruka race. 'Why do I go?' It wasn't his type of thing. Yet he went anyway. Kurama sighed. 'I go to see Serena. Yet I know it's hopeless.'  
  
He opened the door and standing right in front of him was Michiru. He was surprised at that.  
  
"I guess you are coming then?" He voice was like a sweet melody.   
  
"Yeah...." He was confused, and then realized why she was there. 'Of course. She and Haruka are friends. Of course she would be there.'  
  
Hiei looked at him from the corner of his eye. "And we are going because...?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Right now, I don't know. Botan has something plannned, I think. Well, let's go."  
  



	3. More Things : A Strange Phonecall

Yes, here it is. Might be kinda short, I dunno, but yeah. Here it is. Sorry, with school and crap I don't get much time these days to myself. Oh, and some of the characters I use their Japanese names and some I use their English. It's just how I was "introduced" to the characters. Some of them I found out about BEFORE I saw the english episodes. :) Enjoy!  
And I found some typos so I fixed them. Yes, I will be updating soon. Hopefully today (its April 29th) infact. I've been busy, so yeah... sorry. Well, fixed the typos.

* * *

More Things... A Strange Phonecall  
-------------------------------------  
Kurama walked into the house after Hiei. They were at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's place. 'Wonder why they live together,' Kurama wondered in his mind. 'Well, they do seem to be good friends, so yeah. Whatever. It's their lives, not mine.'  
  
"Big," Botan said in awe, spinning around.  
  
True, the house was two stories, and was quite spacious. All the rooms were very big.  
  
Haruka led them to the living room, which was close to the kitchen and dining room.  
  
"You were really good Haruka!" Serena happily cooed. "Really really really great!"   
  
"Yes, and my, what a big place you have. I can see how you can afford it, winning like you do with the racing." Botan seemed to marvel at everything, as did Kurama in a secretive way.  
  
"Yeah, and then Setsuna does her science and Michiru does her painting and music. It's all cool." She looked around. "Wait a second, where's Hotaru? Where's Rini?" She looked confused. "GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" She yelled.  
  
"Oh Haruka, be easy on them." Michiru sat down across from Hiei and Kurama. "Hotaru is one of our friend's daughters. After a while and with some certain instances, she ended up living with us. And then Rini is Serena's... sister," she explained.  
  
"I see." Yusuke looked around. "Man, this place is cool!"  
  
Michiru giggled. "I'm glad you like it so."  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke, at Serena, at Haruka, at Michiru, and then at Hiei. "Where are your other friends, Michiru, Haruka? I remember you saying that they were coming here as well when we saw you after the race was over."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "Oh, they'll be here. Eventually. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei will be here. Eventually."  
  
"Where's your little friend, Yusuke?" Michiru looked a little confused.  
  
"oh, Keiko? She went with Setsuna, I think. That's all she told me she was doing. Didn't really say where they were going." He looked a little confused as well.   
  
Kurama glanced around. 'Something feels... different.' He studied Haruka and Michiru. 'What are they hiding? They're hiding something, I can tell, but what?'  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, that's probably one of the girls," Michiru said, smiling. She went over and answered it. "Hello." pause. "Who?" pause "Kurama? Yes, he's here." pause "Yes, please wait." She held out the phone. "Kurama, there's a woman on the phone for you. She says it's important."  
  
"Who is it Mich?" Haruka asked.  
  
"It's a woman, she won't tell me her name but asked for Kurama, and just said that she's a friend." Michiru looked even more confused.  
  
Kurama got up and took the phone from her. "Hello?"  
  
"Kurama?" the woman on the line asked.  
  
"Yes, that is me. Who is it?"  
  
"People are watching your new friends from the shadows. Beware. Staying by the Princess too long may bring you trouble. You must be ready to fight for your friends and the girl you will end up loving. Watch your back," she told him.  
  
"What?" Kurama couldn't figure out who the woman was. 'I know her voice. Why is she warning me like this though?' he wondered. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm the one in the shadows. I will watch, I will protect, but I may not be able to reveal myself until a later date. Remember, there is still hope. There is still hope. Our hope was born inside of her daughter, and it still lives. " Then, with no word of goodbye, the woman hung up.  
  
Kurama looked at the phone, then put it back on its cradle.   
  
"Who was that?" Hiei asked him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I've heard her voice though, from somewhere. I remember it from somewhere." Kurama was still looking at the phone he had hung up.   
  
"What did she say?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Come on, Kurama, tell us what she said." Botan looked anxious for some reason. Not confused, but anxious... maybe a little worried.  
  
"She said that if I stay by the princess too long may bring me some trouble. That I must be ready to right for my friends. To watch my back. She told me she was the one in the shadows, when I asked her who she was. That she will watch and protect, but will not be able to reveal herself until sometime in the future. She told me to remember there was still hope, that someone's daugther was still alive and it still lives." He was really confused, and irritated in a way. "I don't understand it."  
  
"I think it's a riddle."   
  
Kurama and the others spun around.  
  
"Oh! Hotaru! You're here. Where's Rini?"  
  
Hotaru bowed. "My name's Hotaru, for you newcomers, although you probably already know that now." She straightened up. "She's coming, don't worry. Serena and the others are here, so she went to let them in. We saw them from my bedroom window."  
  
Michiru nodded. "Good. Good."  
  
"Kurama, let me talk to you for a second." Hiei suddenly said.  
  
"You two can talk in the kitchen, if ya' want," Haruka told them, motioning to the kitchen door.  
  
Kurama nodded and followed Hiei into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"The woman on the phone. Did she sound like...?"  
  
"Suzumi? Yeah. For a second, when I heard her voice, the way she talked.... I thought it was her. But Suzumi's been dead for a long time, right Hiei? She died just before we met Yusuke because of that demon who thought he could attack us."  
  
"Yes, otherwise our group would have been four and the four of us would have gone after the articles of darkness, or whatever they were called. Just......" Hiei looked deep in thought.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked him when he didn't finish his sentece after a few minutes.  
  
"Call me insaine, but I don't think Suzumi's dead."  
  
"What?"   
  
Hiei looked up at him. "I think somehow Suzumi survived, but faked her death so she could hide for a while. Just so she could make the Spirit World think she was dead."  
  
Kurama didn't really know what to say.  
  
A girl with bright-pink hair walked in. "Hey? Can we have the kitchen back now? Michiru wants to cook something."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Rini." She was cute. Very cute. And probably only in Junior High, Kurama guessed.  
  
'Wait, when did I start liking younger girls?' He wondered. "Yeah, we're done," he told her. "And I'm Kurama. My friend is Hiei."   
  
"Nice to meet you. And welcome to Japan, since I hear you haven't been here long." She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Thank you," was all Kurama could say. A voice rang inside his head. A memory, of a woman saying, "You must be ready to fight for your friends and the girl you will end up loving." 


	4. The Evil Hunter Sisters

  
The Evil Hunter Sisters  
---------------------  
"Kazumi and Mariko were two sisters who were known as the Evil Hunter Sisters. No one really knew where they had originated from, or who they worked for. They had just appeared one day and made a name for themselves. But just as quickly as they appeared, one day they just vanished. Some said the Negaverse had gotten them. Others said the Black Moon Family had gotten them. Some said it was an unknown evil who were much stronger than them. But no one knew what had actually happened, and soon, only the Sailor Scouts and those who lived on the Moon Kingdom with its surrounding kingdoms on the other planets in the same solar system remembered."   
  
"What would happen if they came back?"  
  
Michiru smiled down on Rinni. "Then we'll just deal with them as we have with the other enemies who have crossed our path."  
  
"Yeah, no one can beat the Outer Scouts. You guys were around way before the Inners even regained their memory."   
  
She glanced over at Hotaru who was in the adjacent bed. 'This is why I didn't want them sharing a room. They'll talk all night again, and they have school in the morning,' Michiru thought.   
  
Rinni just giggled. "Well... I just hope they don't come back."  
  
Michiru giggled as well with the girls, and then kissed them both goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked to the door and was about to turn out the light, when Rinni asked her a question.  
  
"Hey, Mich?"  
  
"Yes, Rinni?"  
  
"Why did you wait until now to tell us? Why haven't you told us about the Evil Hunter Sisters before?"  
  
Michiru stood in the doorway trying to come up with an answer. She couldn't very well tell the girls it was because she, Setsuna, and Haruka believed the sisters were about to return. She couldn't make them worry. So, she told them, "Sometimes you know when to tell what you know, and when not to. Goodnight girls."  
  
"Goodnight Michiru," the two said in unision.  
  
Michiru turned off the light and went downstairs to join Haruka and Setsuna.

* * *

"Well, how did they take the story?" Setsuna asked her.  
  
Michiru told her about Rinni's question, and what she had told them.   
  
"That was the right answer, Mich. Why bother worring them if we're wrong?" Haruka nodded. "You were right answering them that way."  
  
"Yes, and if we are right they will know about the sisters." Setsuna looked back down at her laptop which was sitting in her lap. "I have a feeling we aren't wrong though, Haruka. I have a feeling those sisters will be back."  
  
"What did the Inner Scouts say when you told them?" Michiru asked Haruka.  
  
"Well, first I had to wait until Hiei and Kurama and them left. After that, I had a crapload of questions to handle from the girls when I did tell them. I think they soon realized though I only know what I've been told." Haruka shook her head.   
  
"And none of us know any more than the other." Setsuna added. "Sometimes I wish I could ask Queen Serenity about these things. I know she only told me as much as she knew, but I'm sure that sometimes she would be able to figure things out much better and faster than any three of us could."  
  
"Yes," Michiru said, and she sighed.   
  
"To add to this, Yusuke and his friends come from another dimetion. Just how nice can it be???" Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a ring at the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it, since I'm still standing and you two are sitting down," Michiru said.  
  
She walked away from them and to the front door. "Who is it?" she asked as she opened it, and received a surprise.  
  
In front of her, Kurama and Hiei were standing. "Ever heard of the Evil Hunter Sisters?"

* * *

Kurama and Hiei had answered their most important question: Where had the sisters disappeared to? The answer: Detectives from the Spirit World had come and arrested them. It had turned out they had escaped from the Spirit World, into the Living World, and the Detectives had caught them because they were easy to track down after they had made a name for themselves. But now, they were missing again. Actually, they had escaped five years ago. Just the only thing none of them knew was why the sisters had not shown themselves. Maybe it was because the Evil Hunter Sisters had joined up with another enemy. That was one of the greatest possibilites... and it sounded just like something the sisters would do, if they thought it would make them even more feared.   
  
"Why do I feel as if you are hiding something from us, you two?" Setsuna suddenly asked.  
  
Hiei looked at Setsuna with a look that said "you shouldn't have asked that question."  
  
"There are some things, right now, that should remain alone, Setsuna. That is what I believe. However, you asked that question." He looked at Hiei. "It is alright, my friend. We can tell them."  
  
"Tell us what, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama looked at Michiru. "A while back before we even heard of Yusuke and his friends, Hiei and I had met a strange girl while we were on a walk. What we were talking about, I do not know. But this girl immediately caught our attention. She seemed to emit a strange power, which we could only sense, for other people who were also walking did not seem to notice her. We hardly talked, but she did tell us to be wary of uncoming dangers. Dangers which would be far into the future; farther than we could imagine."  
  
"We thought those dangers were the ones we faced with Yusuke, back where we come from. I fear though, in a way, that what we may face with you and the other Sailor Scouts (yes, they know all about that, dear readers), may be the dangers she was hinting at," Hiei added.   
  
"Did you find out her name?" Setsuna questioned.  
  
Kurama didn't want to answer that, for some reason.   
  
"What do names mean, right now, Setsuna??? What we've got is probably a potential enemy coming toward us. For all we know, they could have done their damaged and left!" Haruka seemed to be really nervous.  
  
"Yes, that is true. We are all worried, Haruka. For now, names do not count. Did you find out if she was working for the enemy?" Setsuna sounded... exausted.  
  
"No, but I don't think she was. She didn't emit that type of energy. It was...... different, but it was not bad like that." Kurama wondered what would happen the next time they asked for the woman's name. Would he have to give it then?   
  
"We'll leave you now," Hiei said, and stood up.  
  
Kurama followed him, after they said goodnight to the women.  
  
Surprisingly, Setsuna followed them outside. "Times are changing, Kurama, Hiei. You two will have to be cautious, I believe. We all will have to be. Warn you friends to be careful, for the time being. I don't want any 'accidents' happening to any of you. I know an enemy is coming, and maybe will show themselves soon. I fear it may be a hard battle ahead, I want to have all the help we can get to defeat them."  
  
"Do you really believe those sisters can be that powerful?" Kurama asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, no I don't. But I do not believe they will come alone. I have faced them before, and I can guarentee you they will not come alone. They are not the type. Just be on your guard."  
  
After that, Kurama and Hiei said a final goodbye to Setsuna, and then left for home.

* * *

Yet, Setsuna's last words to him that night lingered in his head for the entire next week, as well as one question: when would the enemy strike, and where? 


	5. The Enemy Begins to Gather Together for ...

Yeah, here's the next one. The chappies are coming easily. I just hope they continue that way. It may be short, but the story's going to get moving from now on. Now there's somewhere to go.

* * *

The Enemy Begins to Gather Together for Group Drailbordengf  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
A few months later...  
  
Kazumi Shiroportantmeg (Or Kazumi Shir for short) watched her sister Mariko, who was talking to Dain. She hated how her sister always talked to the man.   
  
Mariko knew how Kazumi felt about him. Mariko KNEW how Kazumi became jealous whenever Mariko talked to him for so long. Mariko KNEW about it all, and yet she still flirted constantly with the man.  
  
'So much for us not letting a man come in between us,' she thought reluctantly. 'Mariko is always doing this. She never bothers to think what her actions could bring either. Stupid girl. Stupid.' She looked around the ballroom they were in. She looked at all of the guests in the ballroom. 'Yes, this is one giant party.'   
  
"Excuse me, but are you not the one with the brains in the group called the Evil Hunter Sisters?"  
  
She turned around and looked at the man behind him. His hair was red, but neatly cut (kinda like Darien's to give you a picture). "Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"You have been summoned by my Lord. Please come with me." He sounded more like he was ORDERING her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked once again. "Tell me this, and then I will come with you."  
  
"My name is Yoru. Taku is my brother." He told her.  
  
She ran the names over in her mind for a few moments. She KNEW those names. Somewhere, long ago, she had heard those names before. Wait... she knew. She remembered. "What is the Drailbordengf group doing here?"  
  
"To take over Earth, and then the rest of the universe. Would you like to be apart of it?" He smiled. "All we have to do is get rid of the Sailor Scouts, and the Universe is ours. This will not be an easy task, for many have failed before us. But we will be the ones to finish the task."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, but my sister comes with me."  
  
"Of course... I heard you two are a team."  
  
'Some team,' Kazumi thought. 'Still, this will be a change of pace for us.' She agreed then. "Yes, and I love hard tasks."

* * *

Setsuna looked up at the sky. It was clear blue, and a light breeze was blowing. Yet, something didn't feel right to her. Something had changed. Something was about to happen.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
She looked down at Rinni. "Yes?"  
  
"What's the matter? You're usually happy when we come to the park. However, today your mood has changed. You seem uneasy."  
  
"Yes, I am Rinni. Does something feel different to you?" She knew something was different.  
  
"Yeah, something feels... wrong. I don't know what it is though, Pluto."  
  
She smiled. Pluto. Rinni had always called her that in the beginning when she was tiny, and even all the way up to when they had battled Sailor Galexia. 'I guess some things stick.'   
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just thinking of past things."   
  
"Oh." Rinni looked around. "Can we leave, Pluto? I don't like this place right now."  
  
"You don't like the park right now, Rinni?" This was strange to Setsuna. She knew the girl usually loved being in the park.  
  
"I want to be indoors, where I know it's safe. Or safer than out here."  
  
Setsuna nodded, for she had the same feeling. So, she took Rinni back to where she lived. She would let Rinni spend the night over again so she and Hotaru could have a sleepover. Setsuna knew the girls would behave okay, especially with this feeling they could all be having.

* * *

"A storm is brewing, Haruka. The sea is churning. Something is happening."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru. "What?"  
  
"Something is going to happen. I believe the enemy is gathering its forces."  
  
"Yeah... then so must we."  
  
Michiru looked at her in confusion. "What forces do we have?"  
  
Haruka shrugged. "I dunno. But we can't just sit here and let them get stronger and out-number us. Come on, we're gonna get a hold of the Starlights. As much as we Outers hate them, I have a feeling it'll be better if they're here to fight with us."  
  
Michiru nodded. "Yes, yes. Any help right now that we can get will hopefully do us good in the future battle we may fight."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "No, not hopefully, Michiru."  
  
Michiru looked at her with a sad look. "It will not be enough?"  
  
"No.. not that. It won't hopefully do us good. It WILL do us good, Michiru. They will help us a lot. Now come on, we've got to get them."

* * *

Yip, so the Starlights might be added in. Hehe. Yeah. Yeah.   
  
Thanks to all of the reviews so far. I'm still not too sure who's going to be paired up with who though. Oh well, in time I'm sure the pairings will reveal themselves.  
  
silent saturn - Yeah, I think I'll have more time over the summer to update. I have more free time then. Usually. Oh, and who Sasumi is will eventually be explained bit by bit. Everyone will eventually understand who she is. And to start off with who the woman in the shadows was in the first chappie, that will eventually unmask itself as well. Don't want to give anything away right now.  
  
Serenity Komoshiro - Glad you're enjoying it. I'll be updating when I know where I want to go in each chappie. Sometimes it takes me a while cause I get that think called writers block.  
  
Everyone - Thanks for reading it so far. Yeah, it may end being a longer fanfict than I expected. Yeah, I'll try to keep updating every so often. Sometimes I'll be able to add one or two chappies, and then for a while I won't be able to write anything. Yeah, but I'll do my best. Until then, happy reading! 


	6. Unusual Day

Yah, finally, I wrote another chappie to the fanfict. Sorry it's taken me so long you guys. Blah. The summer isn't as quiet as I'd hoped it would be. Not quiet at all. But here it is.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unusual Day  
  
Yaten looked up at the sky from the window he was sitting beside. "Something's changed here."  
  
"Yah, no kidding. The Outers ACTUALLY called US to ask us to come help THEM and the Inners. Something's definetly changed here." Taiki shook his head. "Something's just wrong."  
  
Seiya came from out of the kitchen. "Well, it's scout business. That's what they said. A new enemy and they wanted us to come fight as well because we're scouts as well. Or something like that. Can't really remember what they said at the beginning. I was in too much shock that they were even contacting us."  
  
"But no enemy's shown up yet. They contacted us telling us about some unknown enemy, and when we get here we find out there hasn't even been one attack or anything by anyone." Taiki shook his head. "I'm really starting to wonder about those Outers."  
  
"Something is wrong. But it's not them."  
  
Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten in surprise. "What?" they asked in unision.  
  
Yaten looked at them. "Something is wrong. But it's not Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe, and Setsuna Meiou. It's not them. What's wrong is it's too quiet. Even the crime rate has gone down drastically. It's showing even the lowest criminals are cautious of something. It's just too quiet!"   
  
"Okay, Yaten, we get it. Don't freak out on as pal," Seiya said carefully.   
  
Yaten wasn't acting like his usual self.   
  
"I guess the atmosphere of this whole place is changing all of us." Taiki sat down on one of the couches in their living room of their appartment. "It's different than the last time we were here."  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Yaten piped up.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat. After all, time is still continueing, even if it doesn't feel like it right now. Everything may seem unreal right now, but the world is still revolving. And we have to start school again tomorrow."  
  
Seiya nodded. "Yah... not-so-normal world's will still have high school."  
  
Neither of the three were ready to laugh though. A mood had settled on each of them, and it wasn't about to go away.

* * *

Serena walked into class in the morning, and found a little surprise waiting for her.  
  
It was Seiya.  
  
"Hey Seiya," She greeted him. "What are you doing here?"   
  
He laughed. "Morning Serena." He noted she was her usual self. "You'll never guess."  
  
She titled her head and had confusion written all over her face.   
  
"The Outers called Taiki, Yaten, and me. They wanted us to come here to help you guys out for when the enemy finally appears." He had purposely stressed the word "finally."   
  
She fell down, as if her legs had collapsed on her. "You're kidding, right?" She looked up at him like he had said that there was no such thing as life. "They didn't call you. You came here for some other reason. They didn't call you."   
  
There was a long period of silence between them.  
  
"They did," Serena squeeked.  
  
"Alright class, let's get started." Their teacher said while she walked to the front of the room.  
  
Seiya sat down.  
  
Serena was still sitting on the floor staring at him.  
  
"Serena! Please get off the floor and into your seat," their teacher, Miss M. asked.  
  
"Sorry!" Serena squealed as she jumped up and into her seat.  
  
Both Serena and Seiya could tell that the day was going to be very interesting.  
  
"So you guys are here for what reason?" Rei couldn't believe what she and the girls were hearing from the Starlights.  
  
Amy, Rei, Mina, Lita, Serena, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were all at Rei's temple and sitting in a circle around a table in the middle of the room.  
  
"The Outers called us," Yaten said again.

* * *

The Inners had been really surprised when they had heard that the Starlights were back. And even more surprised when they had learned their reason for coming.  
  
"Wow. Well, it shows that we still have a lot to learn about those three. Four, if you include Hotaru. And you guys are saying it was all FOUR that called you, correct?" Lita asked.  
  
The Starlights nodded.  
  
Chad walked in. "Hey guys. Yo, Rei, some girl is asking to see you. Says it's important."  
  
Rei looked up at him. "What's her name?"  
  
He shrugged. "No idea. When I asked her, she just said to tell you that it was important and what she had to say would only take a few minutes of your time up. Please just go out and talk to her Rei. I'm afraid for some reason, that if I go out and tell her you won't go talk to her, she'll beat the crap outta me." Chad sounded afraid for some reason, as if he knew he had something to fear.  
  
They were all very surprised.  
  
Rei looked at the group, then back at Chad. "Alright, I will." She got up.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
She looked at Amy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go out and talk to her? Alone?"  
  
Rei wasn't sure what to say. "Yes and no. Well, she asked for me. I might as well go and talk to her." She left the room before they could say anything else.  
  
'Why did Chad seem so afraid? What did this girl say to him?' she wondered.

* * *

She went outside to the stairs, where she found a girl sitting with her back to Rei. The only thing Rei could tell about her was that she had long, dark hair which was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing their highschool uniform, so obviously she was a student there as well as them. 'Probably where she found out who I was.'  
  
"So you came out? I didn't think you would. The way your friend acted when I asked him to go and find you for me, it was like he thought I was some kind of devil worshiper, or worse, the devil." The girl remained with her back to Rei, and she did not stand up.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Nothing. All I did was ask him to fetch you for me so I could tell you something. When he asked me my name, I simply said that all I wanted to do was talk to you for a few minutes for what I wanted to say to you was of importance to you and no one else."  
  
Rei didn't like the tone of the girl's voice. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
The girl turned to face Rei. She was pretty, but her eyes were a light blue, and they were cold. She almost looked a bit like Setsuna. Almost. "Who I am is not of any importance, Sailor Mars."  
  
Rei got a shock. 'HOW DOES SHE KNOW I'M SAILOR MARS???' she mentally screamed.  
  
"The Ememy is cautious. They are still weak now, but you will end up facing a very STRONG enemy once they are finally regrouped. They will attack while they are still weak just to see how strong you and the other Sailor Scouts really are. They know not yet of the Starlights or of the Outer Sailor Scouts. To them, those other scouts are just legends. They know not yet that the Legends are real. When they first attack, do not use all of your power against them. Save some. When they attack, only you and the other Inners should go out to face them. Save the Outers and the Starlights for when you will really begin to need them. At the beginning, the Enemy will be weak. But they will grow stronger, as you will also HAVE to. Save some surprises for them, because believe me, they WILL HAVE SOME IN STORE FOR YOU! Understand?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I understand."  
  
The girl turned to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Just tell me one thing," Rei began.   
  
The girl turned and looked back at her.  
  
"How did you know I was Sailor Mars? And are you an enemy or an ally?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I knew who you were going to be before you were born. I'm the one in the shadows and I will always be watching."

* * *

Kurama listened intently to Rei's story about the girl. He had been surprised when they had received a phone call from Mina, who was asking them all to go to Michiru's place, which she shared with Setsuna, Haruka, and Hotaru. Now everything was getting stranger.  
  
"She just said that she knew who I was before I was going to be born when I asked her how she knew that I was Sailor Mars."   
  
Haruka settled back into the couch she was sitting on with Setusna and Michiru. "So she knows who we all are."  
  
"Did she say anything when you asked her who she was?" Botan asked.   
  
Rei was silent for a minute. "Yes, actually she did. She said that she was the one in the shadows, and would always be watching. Or something like that."  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Setsuna, Rinni, Haruka, Michiru, and a few of the others sat frozen in shock.  
  
"What is it you guys?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's the girl I was talking to on the telephone. At one point, bfefore she hung up, she said almost the exact same thing, with a few extra bits, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Suddenly they realized they were all dealing with the same strange girl. She was planning something, and had hooked them all before they realized it.  
  
"So is she a friend or an emeny?" Hotaru asked.  
  
No one could answer the question. 


	7. A Bad Turn of Events

Yah, here's the next chappie.   
  
I've got partial writers block, so I don't know how you guys will view this lil fict. um... so yah. w/e.

* * *

A Bad Turn of Events  
  
--------------------  
  
Aya looked over at Yoji, who was playing Chess with Mirai. Omi and Ken were watching them play.  
  
He looked at Mirai. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was pretty, but the only thing that bothered him were her eyes. There was something about her eyes, or at least the way they could be sometimes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color but sometimes they just seemed... cold. An icy cold.  
  
"What is it Aya? Why are you just standing there staring at the... chess board?" Mirai asked. He knew she was about to ask, "why were you staring at me that way?"  
  
"Yah, you looked like you were going to burn a whole through it," remarked Omi.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, that's gonna be Michiru probably. Let me get it," said Yoji.  
  
"Michiru Kaiou?" Mirai's voice was hard and cold.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Yoji looked confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Aya had been surprised at the hardness in Mirai's voice.   
  
Yoji and a blue-haired woman walked into the room. Aya guessed that was Michiru. He was right because Yoji introduced her to them as Michiru.  
  
"So why are you here?" Mirai's voice was dark.  
  
Michiru looked surprised. "Yoji had some information on the computer. It was too big to send me so I came to load it on a disk."  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing more important things?" Mirai glared at her.  
  
Everyone was taken aback. Mirai was NEVER like this. What was it about the newcomer that she didn't like?  
  
Michiru frowned. "I came here because I have some spare time. I'm going to an art show where some of my paintings are being shown, one of them is even being honored. Why would you even care anyway?"  
  
Aya was starting to think that the guys and he would soon be having to break up a cat fight.   
  
Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, and no one moved.   
  
Mirai suddenly stood up. "Apparently the world doesn't mean anything to you. I guess I was right about you and your friends; you aren't worth anything!" Mirai strode out of the room after giving Michiru a glare that said, "if it weren't for my friends here, you'd be dead."  
  
"What was that about?" Omi asked.  
  
Aya noticed Michiru was a little pale. "Michiru, why don't you sit down for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, no thank you." Her voice was just a little shaky. She took a breath. "I'm alright." Suddenly she had sounded cool and serene again. She had regained all of her composure and the color in her face. "Who is that girl?"  
  
"Mirai," said Ken. "Well, we call her Mirai."  
  
"Why?" Michiru looked a little curious, kind of like a child who was just going to have the answer to a mystery finally revealed to her.  
  
"I found her almost dead."  
  
Michiru looked at Aya in shock.  
  
It was true though. Aya had found her nearly dead. She had been lying out there in the middle of the night when they had been coming home from one of their missions, which would be one of the last ones they would ever have to do. He had found her and brought her in. Somehow, the girl had survived. He wasn't quite sure how, but she had. "I found her in the street one night, close by to where we lived. The four of us took care of her, and after a while she regained all of her health."  
  
"I see."  
  
Michiru followed Yoji, who had beconned to her, and they went into his room, where his computer was.   
  
Aya wasn't about to explain to Michiru about all that Mirai had told him. She had told him so many incredible things, which he had discovered were all true. She had told him about the Sailor Scouts, revealed their true identities to him. Told him about the Spirt World and those who would come from another dimention. About a new enemy which would soon be revealed. She had told him so many things, including things about himself that he had thought no one knew except himself. And, before he realized, Mirai had entangled him and the guys into something they couldn't get out of. They had to become a part of it, and see that the world lived and the enemy was destroyed, in order to continue on. It was the only way. 'She left us no choice,' thought Aya. 'She knew what she was doing the minute she attempted to walk down the streets, before falling very close to where we lived. But at the same time, she's also made it impossible for herself to get away from everything.'

* * *

'She was an odd girl, that Mirai. Where have I seen her before? I know I have seen her. I must have, but where?' She glanced up at the light as it turned green, and onward she drove home. 'I know I have seen her somewhere. Must have. Somewhere.'  
  
She drove into the garage at the house a few minutes later. After making sure the garage door was closed, she went into the kitchen for a quick glass of water, and found Haruka in there. "What's wrong?"  
  
Haruka was standing with her back to Michiru, and staring down at the sink.   
  
"Haruka?"  
  
Haruka glanced at her. She looked... weary.   
  
"What's wrong?" Michiru searched Haruka's face... her eyes. "Haruka? What's wrong?"  
  
"Michiru," Haruka whispered, then fell to the floor.  
  
"NNNNOOOO!" Michiru screamed. "SETUSNA! PLUTO! HELP!" She ran towards the phone as Setsuna ran in.   
  
"What-" Setsuna stared in horor at Haruka, then ran over and bent over her.  
  
Michiru was dialing 911.  
  
Michiru sat in the lounge of the 8th floor in the hotel. Setsuna, Hotaru, and Rinni were sitting near her as well.   
  
It was still the same as when the ambulance had first arrived at their house: the doctors or any other medical staff couldn't figure out what was wrong with Haruka. She appeared healthy, but had suddenly dropped down. Now... she was in a coma.  
  
Serena, Seiya, Taki, and Yaten entered the room and sat down beside them. Strangely, Yaten came over to give Michiru a hug.  
  
She held onto him, and he held her tightly. "I'm sorry," Yaten whispered in her ear. "We're here for you. Well, I'm here for you, alright? You need anything, just ask. Okay?"  
  
She nodded, then let him go. "I think I'll go for a little walk," she murmured.  
  
"Want me to go with you?"  
  
Michiru looked at Yaten, then shook her head.   
  
"I understand. I'll come get you if there's any news."

* * *

She left the room and made her way down one of the halls. 'Haruka, what's happened? What happened while we were gone?' Her mind suddenly drifted to the girl, Mirai. 'Does she have anything to do with this? I wonder....'  
  
"Sailor Neptune?"  
  
Her head shot up. Ahead of her, was a girl cloaked in a midnight-blue cape, with the hood pulled up. Michiru glanced around, and was releaved in a way. No one was in the corridor, so no one had heard the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Michiru asked.  
  
Then she remembered something. _"You aren't actually planning to do that, are you Suzumi? People will be looking for you. Even if you are pronounced dead, many people will not believe you. They know you want to escape from everything. What makes you think that everyone will believe it?"  
  
"Because, Michiru, they will. What they'll hear is that the Spirt World finally got me back. No one will ever know."_  
  
'But she was actually killed. Suzumi was actually------- "MIRAI!"   
  
The girl pulled off her hood. "You figured out my code name. Congratulations Michiru."  
  
"Why were you so cold back at Yoji and his friends' place?"   
  
"Because you didn't recognize me! I thought for sure you would recognize me, Michiru, you of all people." She frowned. "Now, what's happened to Haruka?"  
  
Michiru nodded. 'If anyone can help Uranus, it's her.'

* * *

Seiya looked at the policemen in front of her. "Are you positively sure that you can't find her?"  
  
"Sir," said an officer, "we've checked this place from top to bottom. There's no way that she's in here, and no one saw her go out. There's always someone standing beside the door, and no one saw her."  
  
He glanced at Setsuna. He was worried about her now. 'Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka are the original three Outer Sailor Scouts. Someone's after the Outers. Two are down now. We've got to keep an eye on Setsuna now, before something happens to her as well.' He knew there would be no sleeping tonight.

* * *

I put in the guys from Weib (Yoji, Ken, Aya, and Omi) but not too sure how much they're gonna pop up in this thing. I dunno. They may be a kind of subplot or something. w/e. I now have room to move and figure some things out.

Tell me who you guys think should be paired up with who, cuz I'm gonna do a couple pairings at least. I KNOW THE PLOT THOUGH! yay! go me! You guys will figure it out eventually.


	8. Outers Gone Missing Right?

Here's the next chappie. Sorry it's taken so long guys. With school, marching band, flute choir, flute lessons, and just plain homework, i know u guys must have thought i was just ignoring this story. i will try and be better at updating. promise.  
  
Outers Gone Missing... right?  
--------------------------------------  
  
A nurse came running down the hall. "Help! Help!"  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"What is it, nurse?" an officer asked.  
"Miss Haruka... she's..."  
Seiya thought of the worst. 'Something's happened to Haruka. Something's happened'  
"What is it?" Setsuna demanded.  
"She's gone!" The nurse fell to the floor. "I went in there just to check on her, and her bed was empty. She wasn't anywhere in the room either, and no one outside her room saw her leave!"  
"How is it possible that two people can disappear off the face of the earth, in the same building, in the same day???" The officer looked angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
Seiya glanced at Setsuna, who was looking out the window. He had a funny feeling that she knew something. Something was happening and she was keeping quiet. 'What the heck is it though?' he wondered.  
"That's it. This has to be some kind of sick joke," the officer said. Then, he went and removed all of his policemen from the building. Seiya guessed they all just went home.

* * *

When Seiya got home, his mind was still on Setsuna's reaction. She had seemed... cold. There WAS no reaction from her.  
"Where do you think Haruka and Michiru went?" Yaiten asked. "And don't you think we should be keeping an eye on Setsuna?"  
"What for?"  
Yaiten and Taiki looked at Seiya in surprise.  
"What do you mean, Seiya?" Taiki asked.  
"I think something's going on. No idea what, but something is happening. What troubles me is there was no reaction from Setsuna what-so-ever." He looked at the TV, then sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and began watching the news. "You might be right. But then again, you might be wrong," Seiya heard Taiki whisper. He supposed Taiki really hadn't meant him to hear that.

* * *

Hotaru watched Setsuna typing on her computer. The oldest sailor scout had been unusually quiet since the incidents at the hospital. "What are you looking for, Setsuna-mama?" she asked.  
Setsuna turned and looked at her. "Once before, on the Moon Kingdom, I met the strangest little girl there. Somehow, she used mirrors as a way of transportation."  
"What?"  
"I know, Hotaru. It sounds strange. But somehow, she would just step through the mirror, and where she would go, no one could guess. The Queen speculated that it might be the World of Mirrors." She turned back to her computer.  
Hotaru walked over and stood behind Setsuna, looking at the page she had open. "What's that about?" It was a picture of a place, with many white walls, many mirrors over it, with many twists and turns. It looked like an overview of a maze.  
"This is something I found long ago in a book, and I scanned a picture of it before I returned the book back to its owner." Setsuna explained. "Ah, ok. What's that pool in the middle of it though? I don't remember water ever being a silver-color." Hotaru was confused. "I don't know. Just... it seems connected to something, but I'm not sure what. Not sure."  
"I still think it's a maze," Hotaru said. "I really think it's a maze that some idiot never got to build. Too bad, it looks like it could have been a pretty cool maze." She went and sat back on Setsuna's bed. "Where do you think Haruka and Michiru are? Do you think they're safe?"  
"I think they're safe, but not sure where they are." Setsuna sounded like she was half-talking to herself.  
Hotaru shrugged and went downstairs into the kitchen. 'Wonder where you two disappeared to. Please be safe, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama. This is a time when we'll probably need more allies, we don't want or need you two to be going off somewhere now.' She grabbed a glass of water and then walked outside, to go sit by the pool in the back yard. She looked at the clear blue water filling it. 'That was a type of pool, wasn't it?' She looked up at the darkening sky. "Please come home soon. We need you two here." She hoped they would bring allies with them.

* * *

Suzumi (known to Mirai as some) watched Michiru. The woman was drawing something. "What are you doing?" she asked Michiru.  
"Making a sketch of you, Suzumi. I told you that you'd make a good model." "I will not be a model." Suzumi said defiantly. "No."  
"When do we go back?" Haruka asked her. "This place seems... lonely... somehow. It's too quiet."  
Suzumi laughed. "Soon, Haruka, soon. Do not worry. I do not plan on keeping you in here for long. You just have to get better first. It's no good fighting when you are wounded."  
"Who said anything about a fight?" Michiru asked.  
"Who didn't?" Haruka asked Michiru back. 


	9. Drailbordengf

Yume dream. lol. u'll see.  
So here it is. Next chappie. Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of the chappies written out for you guys so that this is finished.

* * *

Drailbodengf

* * *

Taku was watching his brother Yoru while sitting on his throne. 'Yes, I am the leader. Yoru has finally gotten that through his head. Wiseman has seemed to learn that as well. Yet, I do not trust him. That is why I do not let him go on any missions,' Taku thought. "We must find a way to rid ourselves of the Sailor Scouts," he said. "Once we are rid of them, conquering this planet will be as easy as taking candy from a baby" 

Mariko made a puppy face. "You would take candy from a baby"

"It's a saying they have here on earth, Mariko," her older sister told her.

"Oh, ok." Mariko sat down on the ground.

Taku shook his head. He continued watching Yoru though. Yoru was talking to Wiseman. About what though, Taku didn't know. He wanted to know. 'I'll make a point of asking Yoru later. Right now though, I have other things to concentrate on'

"Sir, let us take care of this. All of the others have failed. There is obviously no such thing as the 'Outer Senshi' otherwise they would have shown up way before now. But they haven't, so that must mean they do not exist. Please, let Mariko and I go down and take care of the Sailor Scouts. They are weak, and we can handle them"

"Just the two of us?" Mariko asked in horror.

"Mariko, we are the Evil Hunter Sisters. We have beaten people way stronger than they are. We can win"

"But those people didn't realize how strong they were, so we were able to defeat and kill them. What if these scouts have some kind of hidden power they are holding back in order to use against us when they decide to? Or unlimited power they can call at will"

Taku smiled at Mariko's childness. 'She's always so careful.' He frowned. 'It seems as if she is almost scared to attack the Sailor Scouts.' "What is it, Mariko? What is it you know"

She walked up and knealed in front of him. "Sir, I have had a dream"

"Yes? What is it"

"Uknown Sailor Scouts we have not yet seen. And one, I remember her clearer than the most for some reason. She looked at me, and her eyes grew black. Her sailor outfit was a black skirt, with yellow bands around the edge of the skirt. Her bodice was gold. Her wings were white, yet when her eyes changed color, they changed too. Instead of white wings, like an angle, they turned black, as if she were an archangel instead. Her hair was a dark, although I couldn't tell what color." She looked up at him. Fear showed clearly in her eyes and upon her face.

"Continue," Taku told her.

"She told me, 'Do not continue, if you wish to continue your life. Take the other road, not this one. It is the wrong road, and it leads strait to where the devil sleeps,' and she pointed her sword, which had a golden hild with a single red ruby in it, at me. When I tried to move forward, she came at me, in an attack position, and swung the sword as if to cut me in half. Yet, I woke up in time." Mariko looked terrified now.

"Why would you let a dream scare you so? Can't you get it through your head that it was only a dream?" Wiseman sounded angry.

"What have you seen through your orb, Wiseman?" Taku asked him.

"Nothing of the sort. I can see the Sailor Scouts are weak, and it would be a perfect time to attack. The Time Guardian, Pluto, will not show this time. This the orb has shown me." Wiseman sounded almost too confident.

Taku looked back at Mariko, then to Kazumi. "Kazumi, do ask you wish, even if your sister does not join you. Take whatever you wish with you in order to defeat the scouts. I do not care what methods you use, I want them dead so there will never be the slightest chance that they will bother us again. Do you understand me"

She bowed. "I thank you my Lord. I will not fail you"

"But sir," Mariko started.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You are childish," Wiseman hissed at her.

"Enough, the both of you. Let me tell you this, all of you"

They all looked at him, including his brother Yoru.

"Dreams may be taken as just things which you imagine while you are sleeping. You may take them as things which can be affected by things you see or do during the day. Yet, I have learned, that sometimes dreams hint at you of things to come. They may hint at things yet-to-come. I will keep your dream in mind, Mariko, for I doubt this was an ordinary dream which resulted from something you saw, read, or did." Taku leaned back into his throne. "You all may go now." He took a sip of wine from his glass which had been sitting on a small table beside him.

"Thank you, my Lord," Mariko said. She sounded... releaved.

They all left. Yet he heard Kazumi mutter, "Whatever. I still get to continue"

Taku was left to silence, or so he thought.

After a few minutes, Yoru let his presence be known to his brother. "Do you remember the legend, brother"

Taku nodded. "I remembered it just as Mariko finished telling her dream. The Dream World. The Scout who travels in your dreams. I remember our parents said that the dream world may be a completely different dimension, maybe even all on its own. That there was one person who controlled it, although one could not take complete control over it, but yet a good part"

Yoru nodded. "Do you think it could be a sailor scout"

He shook his head. "I doubt it, but maybe so. You never know"

They stayed silent for a few minutes. "Are you going to go watch Kazumi for me"

Yoru nodded. "If you want me to"

"Yes, yes. Watch her. I am not sure I like how she handles things. Come back and report to me about her progress every once in a while. I want updates"

Yoru said he would, bowed, then left.

Taku tapped his lips for a minute, then took another drink of wine. 'Wiseman has to go. If Kazumi fails, maybe the Sailor Scouts will be of some use before I rid myself of them. Or maybe... they will take care of each other so I don't have to bother about either.' He grinned. 'So there may be a use for the strange man yet.'


	10. Wonderment

Here is is, guys. Sorry it took so long. Suddenly the idea came to me, and now I know how the next two or three chappies will go. Now just to type them up. Hopefully I'll get a break from homework (finals are coming up at the end of jan.). maybe soon. we'll see.

**Wonderment**

* * *

Suzumi looked out at the vast space before her. Her home seemed endless. She glanced into the mirror lake.

Michiru was asleep, her head on Haruka's lap. Haruka was leaning up against a pillar and Setsuna was sitting beside her.

'I know what I must do. The question is when. I can't hold off forever.' She grimaced and looked back at the mirror lake again.

"What do you see in that thing, Suzumi? When I look in it, all I see is my reflection. Your reflection can't certainly do you any good." Haruka shrugged.

"If you know how to use it and know what you're looking for, then you can."

Haruka's eyebrow raised. "I think she's gone loco," she muttered.

"How long have we been in here?" Michiru asked. Apparently she had just woken up. "Not more than a few hours, ney?"

Suzumi laughed. "We have been in here three weeks."

"WHAT?" they screamed.

Suzumi turned to them. "It is now time for you to go back. Your battle there has just begun. You will have the element of surprise."

The three nodded.

"What about you?" Setsuna asked softly.

"I must do my own thing," Sazumi answered.

* * *

Michiru stepped out onto the green grass, followed by Haruka and Setsuna.

"So, we have the element of surprise. Where do we begin?" Haruka asked sarcastically.

Someone nearby screamed.

"I think that determines it," Setsuna answered.

* * *

Serena went smashing into a tree. She had felt the enemy weakening, but they were still strong. 'It's only us and the Starlights. The Outers are still nowhere to be found. Did they desert us? No, they couldn't have. Wouldn't have.' She looked at Sailor Mars, laying on the ground. Both of their fukus were torn up. 'Where are the others?' she screamed in her head. 'Why is it only me and Mars?'

"Looking for your friends?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Serena asked back.

The woman laughed. "My name is Kazumi. For the past three weeks I have been sending demons for you to fight, watching how you battle, how strong you are." The laugh she gave off was hidious. "You, child, are pathetic. Once I rid myself of you, I will find your friends, and destroy them as well. They will fall as soon as you do."

"Not so fast, you moron!" Sailor Jupiter bursted out of the trees. "We're not that easily distracted."

Sailor Mars managed to stand up. "Where were you guys?"

Sailor Venus appeared and helped support Mars. "They sent a foxy little demon to distract us, and it's a good thing we realized what was going on."

Sailor Mercury helped Serena stand up. "Still no sign of the Outers. I think the Starlights believe they have deserted us."

"They'd think something like that," Jupiter muttered.

Kazumi frowned. "Looks like I underestimated you five. Of course, there are only eight of you in total."

A girl appeared beside her. "What of the Outers?"

"Sister, the Outers are mearly a legend, or else they would have shown up by now." Kazumi sounded a little too kocky.

Serena and the other scouts decided at once, Kazumi had to go. So they attacked her, combining their powers. Somehow, they managed it even though the woman put up a shield.

The girl stared at them in shock, then suddenly looked angry. "YOU KILLED HER!" A power grew in her hands, bright red, then shot at them. It sent the scouts flying. Laughing, the girl disappeared, wanting to leave a small defeat impression on the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna got there just to see the scouts being attacked by a massive red power.

"DAMN STUPID SUZUMI! SHE'S WORKING WITH THEM!"

Michiru looked over at Haruka in horror. "She can't be. Sazumi's one of us, not one of them. She can't be." Michiru shook her head over and over. "She can't be, she can't. She..... can't."

"She is, Michiru, she is." Rage burned in Haruka's eyes. "She's worked with them, so they could get strong enough and attack the Inners. This will make them so weak."

Indeed the attack did.

Setsuna stood there, quiet. Neither Michiru nor Haruka knew what she was thinking.

"She did, Setusna. I don't want to believe it, but she did." Haruka smashed her fist against a tree.

"There must be something we're not seeing...." Setusna's voice trailed off.

"Come on, let's go help the girls." Haruka walked toward the Inner Scouts laying on the ground.

* * *

Setsuna watched her two friends going towards the others. 'There must be something else to it. There must. Why would Sazumi betray us? It doesn't make sense. What are you thinking Sazumi? What are you planning? Is it against us, as the others truly believe?' 


	11. Chappie Review 1 thru 10

I always find this a little helpful. You can read this if you want or continue onto chapter 11. It's just a brief overview of what's happened. I might also do a character clarification too.

* * *

Chapter Review 1 - 10

* * *

- Chapter 1: Just Serena thinking to herself and ChibiChibi saying... well, "chibi." Some crazy woman in the shadows saying there is still hope.

- Chapter 2: Sailor Scouts meet YuYu Haukusho and crew (sorry if i spelled that wrong. not doing too good tonight on names).

- Chapter 3: The two gangs are hanging out and Kurama gets a freaky phone call. Rini also shows up.

- Chapter 4: Michiru tells Rinni and Hotaru about the Evil Hunter Sisters. Ironically, Kurama and Hiei show up at the door asking if Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru had ever heard of the Evil Hunter Sisters. They talk about the strange girl Hiei and Kurama once met, and everyone is confused.

- Chapter 5: We meet the Evil Hunter Sisters and the Drailbordengf group. Rinni has a weird feeling and Michiru says a storm is coming.

- Chapter 6: THE STARLIGHTS ARE BACK! surprises too. Rei talks to a strange girl.

- Chapter 7: Enter Weib Kruez boys. With Michiru. And Mirai. Haruka ends up in the hospital, and disappears. And where did Michiru run off to?

- Chapter 8: Setsuna and Hotaru and wondering where Michiru and Haruka are.

- Chapter 9: Yoru lets Kazumi go after the scouts.

- Chapter 10: Sazumi gives the Outers the ability to surprise their enemy. But what's this? Who's side is she on exactly?

going to try to bring back Weib Kruez boys in, or give them a bigger role. And also YYH people as well. who knows. so many characters. will do a character list soon but will probably put that at the beginning of the story.


	12. Wonderments Again

hey peeps! haha. yes, i am back. here's the next chappie. sorry it's taken so long. well, here's chapter 11!

* * *

Wonderments Again

* * *

Sazumi walked over to Taku. "What's going on?" 

Takuwrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Kazumi's gone and Mariko is in mourning. She keeps saying over and over that she should not have let Kazumi go"

"They will knock you down one by one"

Taku smiled, and looked down at his angel. _Always acting so wise_, he thought. _Always looking for every possible motive, every possible move. You always even consider the impossible as something possible._ "We will crush them"

She pulled away from him, frowning. "Has Wiseman told you this?"

Taku's smile slipped. "I do not understand why you hate him so much. I have never known you to hate anyone, but yet you despise him. Hate him. Why?"

"I would glorify his death. You do not know anything about his past."

"I know that he was once beaten by the Sailor Scouts and wants revenge." He studied her. "You have told me nothing about your past, and I do not ask."

"He talks about the Outer Scouts as if they are real"

Taku gently put on hand on her side. "And that is where I know he has gone insane. I only take things he sees with half a mind, and when he begins speaking his rubbish about the Outers, I simply block it out. The defeat last time wore him terribly, and crushed his heart"  
"If he had a heart to begin with." Her voice was stone, as was her face. No emotion revealed, as if none existed in her.

Mariko walked in, and Sazumi turned to her.

"Sazu," Mariko whispered, inbetween sniffles and wiping tears away.

Sazumi went and comforted the girl.

Taku watched the two. _You know something, I do not. You see things, I do not. Sometimes you seem as if you are made of stone, and other times as if out of pure emotion. Do not betray me, girl. Do not leave me. I will not win this war without you.' Deep in his bones though, Yoru felt that Sazumi was not truly on his side._

* * *

Wiseman watched Taku, Sazumi, and Mariko from the shadows. _They do not believe in the Outer Sailor Scouts. They are not legends; they do be truth. Let them find out on their own. The Outers will appear, and they will not be prepared. I will not warn them; they will not believe me. I will not speak a word of the Outers until they themselves show up. I will prepare for those brats, without Yoru or his group's help. They are merely pawns. Maybe they will do something right and rid me at least of one or two of the Sailor Scouts.  
_

_Now you, Sazumi, are one I question. I know you had something to do with the Outer Scouts' sudden disappearance. You took them away before I could get to them, and gave them the element of surprise, didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out you have. You also lead those strange boys here, the ones from the group called Weib Kruez. You are giving those scouts more and more allies, and it just happens that another group from yet another dimension came here as well. Is this your doing, woman? What are you up to? Are you attempting to destroy everyone from the inside?_ Whatever she was trying to do, Wiseman knew he would have to somehow lay himself on the same side with her, whatever side that happened to be. _Still, I will take control of everything yet._ Sazumi was still only one of his pawns, although she was harder to control. _I will rule the unviverse yet!_


End file.
